Kitty n Jeff's Misadventures - The Shift
by TheShinyOshawott
Summary: Two slacker Koopas, Kitty and Jeff. Can they work without Bowser having their heads for bowls?
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**((This is my first FanFiction, Mario based. Don't be too harsh, and I'll be doing Pokemon soon.))**

Ring ring. Ring ring. The alarm clock kept ringing. A blue shelled koopa in bed smacked it to the ground, and it shut up. The blue koopa stood up, and walked out of his room. "Ugh...Mondays..." He moaned to himself. His best friend since his childhood, Jeff, the Fire Koopa, was sitting at the table eating toast. "Oh, you're up." Jeff joked to the blue koopa. "Shut it, will you? You know I hate mondays." he replied, walking over to the fridge. "Oh, and Kitty." Jeff said. "What?" Kitty said, swinging the fridge open. "We're out of milk." Jeff replied anxiously

A hammer smashed through the window, followed with an empty Milk Carton. "Jeff, you know we need milk for cereal!" Kitty yelled. He preped his hammer to throw at his friend, but remembered he just threw it out of the window in anger. Kitty sighed, as his Walkie Talkie began to ring. He took it out of his shell, and said "Kitty 'n Jeff residence, can I help you?"

"YOU IDIOTS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK AN HOUR AGO!" a loud voice boomed out of the walkie talkie. "Oh dude, we forgot about work! We're late for our shift outside of the castle!" Kitty said in a frantic panic. Jeff spat out his toast. "LET'S MOVE BEFORE BOWSER HAS OUR HEADS!" Jeff yelled, rushing out of the door, Kitty following behind.

**((Read and Review, please.))**


	2. Chapter 2 - Here comes Red and Green!

Kitty and Jeff stopped at the path to Bowser's Castle, where they take their shift. They proceed to act like they've been there for the past 30 minutes. Bowser walks by and looks at them both, as they stand still. Bowser squints, and eventually continues through. Once Kitty and Jeff notice he's left, they both wipe their foreheads in relief. "So, what do you want to do?" Jeff said to Kitty. "Hmm..." Kitty replied. "Go fish?"

"Do you have any..." Kitty said slyly, looking to Jeff's smug grin, and his cards. "Two's?" Kitty said, hoping for a lucky shot. Jeff passed him a two, and Kitty put both of his two's down beside him. "Do you have a seven?" Jeff asked. "Fish." Kitty answered. Jeff groaned and grabbed a card. "Do you have a-" Kitty said, being interrupted. "Ya-hoo!" said someone far behind. Kitty turned around to see a familiar figure rushing to Bowser's Castle. "Is that..." Kitty said, "Mario?" Jeff added. Soon enough, they could tell it was Mario. Kitty and Jeff paniced, until they ran into each other like the idiots they are.

Mario landed on Kitty's shell, forcing him into it. He pulled out a hammer, and smacked the shell, launching it into Jeff's face. He repeated this until Jeff finally said "I give! no more!" Mario stopped, and Kitty landed, and came out of his shell, dizzy as hell.

"Where is-a the princess?" Mario said to Both of the Koopas. "We don't know!" They both replied, before starting to talk over eachother for a solid minute. Mario jumped on both of them, and kicked them into each other, before proceeding to Bowser's Castle. "Mario, wait up!" Luigi said, following Mario. "I can't believe we just got trashed by Mario...again." Kitty said.

**((Read and Review, please.))**


	3. Chapter 3 - The EndAlready?

**Stomp, Stomp, Stomp.**

Bowser came through carrying Peach, fainted, over his shoulder. He looked at Kitty and Jeff, knocked down on their shells. He shook his head in dissapointment, and said "Mario came through?"

"Mmhm." Kitty and Jeff said.

"Asked where the princess was?"

"Mmhm"  
"Went into the castle?"

"Mmhm."

"IDIOTS!" Bowser roared. Kitty and Jeff spun around, and Kitty got up on his feet. "We're sorry, he just kept smacking me into Jeff!" Kitty said, in a frantic panic. Bowser growled lowly. He dropped 5 coins in Kitty's hand and walked off to the castle. Jeff looked at the coins. "You get paid?" he said.

Kitty and Jeff were sitting down near a bush, holding a DS in their hands. They were playing Pokemon. "My Samurott is gonna beat your butt." Kitty said, not looking up. "Not if my Emboar has anything to say about that." Jeff replied.

"Water is super effective on fire."

"I've got grass too you know."

"I've got a fire myself as well."

"Just hurry up and make a move."

Suddenly, they heard more footsteps. They looked behind to see Mario and Luigi carrying Princess Peach and running from Bowser's Castle, which looked destroyed. They both walked by without really caring too much about them. "Huh. And Bowser's Plan failed." Jeff said.

**((This was a really really short Fan Fic, it was just for tests. More will come following soon.))**


End file.
